Eliza
About Eliza is a former WOFMB forumer who loves rps, random threads, hilarious incorrect quotes, and funny pictures. She loves drawing, and writes stories constantly. Eliza doesn't know if she was a known forumer or one who's basically like "Hello I'm here," but she appreciates that some people recognize her. She's written this page in third person for some reason. Since the closing of the original forums and the opening of the HomeBase Newsfeed, Eliza has become heavily inactive, having only visited it once, when it was first released. Appearance Eliza looks pretty much the same as she does in GGaD, albiet the dyed hair, and she isn't as old. She's actually on the younger side of forumers. She also looks like Shion's identical twin (if Shion had an identical twin o-O). Personality Eliza is known to be bouncy and incredibly energetic. She's also been described as "incorrect quote-y" by Ellysia on the WoFMB. She likes angst in roleplays but usually has an optimistic outlook on things in real life. Biography Eliza first got an account in 2016 after she read the first Spirit Animals book and signed up so she could play the game. In 2018, she discovered the WoFMB (though she doesn't remember how) in June, and offically joined, making her first post on a sign-up thread for a forumfic called Diamond Peak Academy, though the creators of it disappeared and haven't been seen since June. She took up the nickname Liza, a nickname of her real name, but then soon changed it to Eliza, with the side nicknames of Raven and Azlie (Eliza spelled backwards, but she accidentally swapped the places of the "L" and "I". For a time (a.k.a about one day), Eliza wanted her name to be a little less boring, considering other forumer's nicknames, so she changed to Azlie. But, worrying it'd cause confusion, changed it back, also discarding her side nickname of Raven. She first indirectly learned about GGaD when she clicked an Intro Thread (though she didn't know what it was) and stalked it. She considered posting, being confused about how people knew what character to use in a random forum thread, and left the thread untouched. Later, she saw how many GGaD posts there were, and she decided to try it out. This turned out to be one of Eliza's best ideas, as GGaD is her favorite RP so far. After the closing of the forums, she moved completely to the GGaD Wiki, where she now spends most of her time. She misses the old forumers who were cast into the darkness of forum-death, like Ellysia. Friends This list is mostly of people who recognize Eliza XD *Gleam (Former forum twin ;-;) *Rune (Friend) *Time (Good friend) *Bixbite (Good friend) *Chan (Kinda friend?? Not for sure) *Mocking-Jay (definitely knows about her) *Fairydragon (Haven't seen often) *Cheese Pizza (practically twins with Eliza) *Brine (friends) *Ellysia (haven't seen for almost a year, and probably never will again ;-;) *Galaxian Explosion (Good friend :) Active RPs This does not include RPs that have died. This lists the name of the rp and how active Eliza is on it. *Gods, Goddesses, and Deities (Incredibly Active) Trivia * Specter once made a joke of shipping Eliza with angst, considering how much she uses it. * Eliza is an author of a GGaD/Undertale Fusion-AU called GGaDTale. The other author is Specter. * Eliza may also soon become an actor with the help of Shion Category:WoFMBers